vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Devilman (Composite)
|-|Akira Fudo= |-|Devilman= Summary Akira Fudo (不動 明, Fudō Akira) is the human who becomes the eponymous Devilman. Originally passive and weak-willed, Akira was convinced by his friend Ryo Asuka to take in the demon Amon into him. Formally an albino humanoid from an unrecorded chapter of history, Amon was a warrior raised by the harpy-like Sirene tribe before he and the tribe's sole surviving member were employed as demon hunters under Lucifer. But when Lucifer declared his rebellion against heaven upon learning the truth of the demons, Amon was betrayed by his employer as he was force-fused with a dragon and a werewolf. This results in Amon's hatred towards Lucifer, now known as Satan, and motivated him to later assimilate an ancient demon of great power prior to being contained. When Amon was placed inside Akira's body, the human's pure heart allowed him to maintain his sense of self while Amon was buried within his host's subconscious. As the first Devilman, Akira made it his goal to protect humanity from the hordes of demons raising after centuries of hiding to wipe out the human race. But as Akira slowly descends to despair from the trials and tribulations that heavily effect him, it enables Amon to slowly take control of his host body as Armageddon draws near. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 6-A. 5-B via hax Name: "Demon Lord of War", "Devilman", "Hero Amon", "Slayer of Gods", "Strongest Demon", Akira Fudo, Amon Origin: Devilman Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Instantaneous Teleportation, Can go back in time, Stretch his eyebrows and use them as a means of piercing and grabbing objects, Fire Manipulation (Has shown the ability to breathe and shoot fire), Has shown Electricity Manipulation using his antenna (Through this Devilman can shoot thin bolts of electricity) and his hands, Light Manipulation (Is able to use rays of light from his hands to burn things), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can raise the dead, Can create shockwaves, Forcefield Creation, Energy Blasts, High Resistance to Heat (Devilman has withstood the scorching temperatures of lava, unscathed), High Resistance to space-time changes (Attack powerful enough to warps of the entire earth, didn't work on him), Flight, Telekinesis, Can extend spikes from his wrists, Intangibility, Giant form, Can сhange the shape of objects via molecular control, Can create and sustain tears in space and time, Can fly away from Earth and survive in outer space, Can ignore conventional durability via using his abilities, Able to absorb energy in battle to increase his own power, Could obliterate life in such a way that it cannot be restored, Breaking the Fourth Wall (Warned about how dark the manga plot was going to be and knows that it is fiction). Attack Potency: Building level (Stronger than demons that can produce this much energy) | Multi-Continent level (Ravaged Earth's surface in the battle with Satan; in Devilman Crybaby, while fightning Satan they split the moon). Planet level via hax (Created a space-time tear with sufficient energy to nullify a volume of Earth's size) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with opponents at these speed) | Sub-Relativistic (Returned from space to Earth's surface in a short period of time) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class G (Overpowered Jinmen, who is strong enough to lift a large city) Striking Strength: Building Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Building level | Multi-Continent level (Took direct hits from Satan) Stamina: Fairly Large Range: Extended melee range, far higher with projectiles | Interdimensional (Casually destroyed the Hell barrier) Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Average | Extremely High (Demonstrates a full knowledge about structure of Heaven and Hell) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Base | Amon, EOS Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Body Control Users Category:Book Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Devilman Category:Electricity Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusions Category:Game Characters Category:Giants Category:Good Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Heat Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5